


Hugs for Oscar

by PlantPalFynn



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, Happy Birthday irl Oscar Wilde, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Resurrection, Wilde gets hugged, episode 174 spoilers, he deserves the hugs, i love Oscar Wilde, not really graphic though, so i had to fix that, that and Helen Gould saying that Azu has never hugged Wilde, that's the only reason I wrote this, violence/injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: 5 times Wilde got hugged by others and one time he hugged someoneFor irl Oscar Wilde's birthday!
Relationships: Azu & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Hugs for Oscar

_**I Sasha** _

They left catacombs under Paris mostly unharmed thanks to Zolf and his healing magic. They meet back up with Wilde: He tells them about La Gourmande and they decide to flee Paris. They don’t get far before a fight breaks out. Wilde gets poisoned and is out for a while as they hideaway. When he wakes up again they decide to go the aeroport so they can leave for Prague. The only problem they have is that there are still fights outside and they are all not in the best of their conditions.

Wilde helps them out by casting an illusion to distract everyone around them. The illusion takes the form of a tank that Bertie seems to love. They make their way towards the building while Wilde keeps casting illusions and the last one looks like the whole aeroport looks like it explodes. They head into the building and Wilde drops the illusion. He looks drained and more tired than they have ever seen him. All of them are thankful for his help but they are still in a rush to leave Paris.

They head further into the aeroport to look for an airship and find a couple of Gnomes who seem to work there and get lead to the airship after a bit of threatening. All of them meet with the captain and she agrees to bring the party to Prague but she doesn’t want to transport Wilde for some reason. Wilde tells them that he will find his way to Prague and they should take the airship, Hamid and Zolf nod and Wilde turns around to leave. As he is close to the door he notices the shadow that is following him, he stops and Sasha is in front of him.

She looks as awkward as always then she mumbles a “Thanks” and gives him a quick hug and is gone and back with the others. Wilde stands there for a moment, confused, then he shakes his head and continues walking. He goes into hiding as soon as he leaves the airship and thinks about the fastest way out of the city and goes for it.

_**II Grizzop** _

Grizzop finds him in Damascus, lying on his desk in a pool of blood, and heals him. All Wilde knows is that he gets cursed by someone and thus can’t sleep or restore his magic. He’s basically useless for the party except for doing their paperwork as their handler.

Grizzop asks him a couple of questions and then gets someone to give him anti-magic shackles. Now he’s officially without magic, not the tiniest spark of it left for him. He feels emptier than before without the buzz of magic around him. Grizzop is about to leave him to meet up with the rest of the party in Rome but before he leaves the room he turns around says

“Take care of yourself. The others need you. I need you. You’d be no use when you’d be dead.”

Then he runs to him and hugs him or at least his legs and then runs out the room at his normal speed. Wilde stares after that tiny Goblin for a second then without spending a second thought he gets back to the paperwork he was doing before he passed out.

He doesn’t see Grizzop again. But he thinks about him and the last hug he gave him often in the next 18 months. It felt like Grizzop knew he wouldn’t come back.

_**III Azu+Hamid** _

Azu and Hamid are in the Inn, Wilde knows that much but they are dead. They have to be infected. It’s been 18 months since he last saw them and so much has happened since then. He got Zolf back, he got attacked and gained that ugly scar by one of the infected. He still hasn’t gotten his magic back.

Hamid and Azu will be in the anti-magic cell overlooked by Zolf but before that he should probably look at the creatures in the cell. Confirm that they are possibly Azu and Hamid and not yet showing signs of the infection to clear them for the day.

They ask questions he has to stay cold and doesn’t answer them. It hurts in his heart those are his friends and he really hopes that they are not infected. He leaves without a word.

He comes back every day and he has to put on his ice cold mask while he checks them for any sign of the infection. The days pass slowly as he checks the prisoners and then goes back to paperwork and occasionally training in gist to fist combat.

The week passes and the people in the cell are Azu and Hamid. He is down there to clear them a last time and let them out. The first thing Hamid does is hug Zolf then both Hamid and Azu turn to Wilde and hug him both. He just stands there confused while they hug him and before he can react, they end the hug. So Wilde stands there as Azu and Hamid leave for their room. He’s glad to have them back.

_**IV Cel** _

They are on the airship again and they have been for a while. Wilde is planning a party to bring up the spirits of the crew. Cel helps him to bring up the stuff for the bar. They help building the wooden structure and then help carry the booze. They chat while they work together about everything and nothing and it’s refreshing for Wilde to just forget about the infection and have a fun time with friends or family if you want to call your adventuring group your family.

The time passes and the party starts. Everyone is chatting and dressed up Wilde gets to see everyone as he is mostly at the bar making drinks for everyone. In the stash of booze was the other bottle of elvish mead and he keeps that back just for Cel so when they come to him pours them some with a smile and he says “as thank you for helping me build this”. They put down their cup and walk around behind the improv bar and give Wilde a hug. They hug like an octopus, arms completely wrapped around Wilde. It feels genuinely nice but Wilde is surprised by the action so he stands still. When they loosen the hug a couple of seconds later, Wilde is still frozen in place. Cel says “it wasn’t that much. Thanks for the mead. I should get going and talk to others” and they leave.

_**V Zolf** _

The airship was going to crash Zolf knew that and the rest of the crew knew that as well. He does his best to make sure everyone was relatively safe but of course it goes wrong. A couple of people go overboard.

Azu, Oscar Wilde, Cater and Barnes.

He brings the ship down and everyone who is fine left to look for the people who went overboard. Zolf joins them. Hamid had caught one of the Kobolds when he was falling and puts them on the ground. Then Hamid goes to look for others. Zolf decides to look in a slightly different direction than Hamid went. He walks a bit then he sees a body in the remains of the airship.

He can’t see who it is from this distance so he walks closer and sees its Oscar Wilde. He runs over to him as fast as his mechanical legs allow him only to see Wildes body impaled by pieces of the airship. He knows Wilde is dead but he leans down anyway and checks for a pulse.

He finds none.

He leans down further and cradles Wildes body in his arms and hugs him close. Tears form in his eyes and he tries to remember if he can do anything but he can’t use resurrect so no he’s lost for now. The tears start to fall down his face now. He wipes them away and wills the tears to stop. Now is not the time he tells himself. He picks up Wilde or rather his corpse and carries him to the rest of the group to lay them out. Zolf looks at the dead body of Wilde and then gets back to lay out the bodies together with the Kobolds.

_**+I Zolf** _

They were still at the airship but the locals decided to help them with their dead and the ship. They can’t resurrect all of the dead so Zolf and Earhart have made the decision to resurrect just Wilde Carter.

The kobolds and Hamid are not entirely happy about that decision but they understand the reasoning and that they have to, to make their chances of beating the infection and surviving longer higher. That’s how Zolf is now siting next to Wilde who isn’t entirely gone anymore but close to dying.

Azu is next to Carter with Barnes on Carters other side.

Zolf casts lay on hands as he softly touches Wildes cheek. Wildes wounds close up more and more the longer Zolf heals him. Once they are completely closed Zolf releases a breath he was holding as he was concentrating on the healing. Wilde doesn’t wake up instantly which is fine and probably normal since Wilde has been dead for almost an hour. He casts some more healing on Wilde just to make sure Wilde is actually fine. Just as he finishes Wilde sits up abruptly and looks around slightly disoriented with unfocused eyes. Wilde’s eyes focus on Zolf who is almost right in front of Wilde’s face.

“Zolf”

Wilde says breathless and then wraps his arms around Zolf in a hug. Zolf feels tears rise in his eyes and can’t keep them back.

“Oscar” Zolf says just as breathless as Wilde and hugs him back. The tears start falling and they hold each other for a couple of minutes.

Then Zolf starts to speak “I though I lost you forever. I’m glad you are back”. “I know Zolf. I meet Sasha and Grizzop again and they told me I should not be there and helped me come back” Wilde answers and hugs Zolf closer.

**Author's Note:**

> The main idea came frome Helen metoining that Azu has never huged Oscar Wilde in the podcast so I had to write it.  
> The last bit was inspired by these comics: [ number one by jaysdraws13 on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGWU13NDm9e/?igshid=rhqvxxvdm6uz)  
> and [ number two by proximally on tumblr](https://proximally.tumblr.com/post/631979366094700544/image-id-a-greyscale-doodly-image-of-sasha-and)


End file.
